Youtuber Story : FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S VS ME!
by Kamen Rider Deadpool
Summary: Hey everybody, and welcome back to Five Nights at ./th?id HN.608021516727028342&pid 15.1&P 0 reddys and remember..THIS IS GONNA BE FRICKING AWESOME! Don't let kids under the age of 8 read this, please...DON'T! OC/TheShiningDeadpool or OC/The Future Youtuber Playing the Frickin Awesome GAME!
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE : The 2024 Starts**

* * *

><p>I was walking through the night, it was stormy, REALLY ****IN' STORMY! "Oh my god, Carl?! CARL?!" I noticed Carl was gone, a paper then appeared in my hand, I started to read it out loud. But first before any ninjas came to attack, I hid behind a baby kart, A SUPER SUPER SUPER COOL Baby kart. I then read it aloud while the people just passed by slowly. "Carl, I've played the game, I NEED TO HELP YOU SURVIVE!" 1 hour later, we were in the night guard office, phone guy then started to talk and we began to listen closely, "Hey uh...Well, this is your first day here, yay! Well, you do wanna know that the Animotronics did used to stuff people inside suits, so these new animotronics may do that to you guys, but it's ok, you guys will survive, right? Ok, let's get to the start, oh yeah, I worked in that office before you, so I know how it goes, the Animotronics also attacked me when I was trying to keep the kids safe, and then theres..the bite of 87...Yeah, uh...My body can kinda handle it, but I should say that $100.50 is better off on each day, not each week. But, that's not the point, the Animotronics do seem to...Attack you during the night, yeah...They're set onto a criminal database locking, but they don't know how to '<em>stay low<em>' during the night, so they just might actually attack you, so...Just be careful, if you wanna stay on the safe side, you wanna keep those Freddy Fazbear costumes with you, so that you know..Oh yeah! So, if you get any curtain trouble on the week, just call me back, I can give you some tips on how to survive, well uh...AHH!" The sound of Chica's scream came onto the phone once Phone guy screamed, "OH GOD! Wait, Chica's right there, and the screaming is still going on at the phone...O_O WHAT THE FRICK IS HAPPENING?! WHY THE FRICK DID IT HAVE TO BE ME?! WHY WHY WHY?! I'M JUST 20 YOU KNOW!" I yelled, Carl then looked at the cams, we saw Bonnie at the door, I then pulled out my swords, "DIE! EVIL BUNNY!" I then jumped out and beat down Bonnie, "Well, that's over," it was about 5:58 AM by now, I then squinched as the time turned to 5:59, "COME ON...COME ON...COME ON!" Then Freddy came and tackle us, I then tried to punch him off, but Freddy then knocked me out, Phone guy was right, when I was clicking on the Game Over screen, my eyes did pop out, "Well, that's the prologue guys, see you guys next time for the actual part 1! We'll actually make it to night 1 in that part!" I said as I spinned around in the gaming chair, "Wee! This is fun! Carl you should try this! CARL?! CARL!" I said as the Follow Screen popped up.

**Ready for Part 1? If you don't know five night's at Freddy's...THEN FRICKIN' PLAY THE GAME, Please...**


	2. Night 1

**Part 1 : Night 1**

I was reading a guide of the game, "CARL! PRESS..THAT..FAT..LITTLE..RED..BUTTON!" I demanded, I then slammed the buttons and checked the cameras. "Ok...No one has moved and~" I was about to finish, but the EVIL PHONE GUY interrupted me, "Hey, uh...You just started yesterday, right? Ok, well..You need to be careful, cause if you guys noticed a...Yellow bear in the room, just...Yeah, just kill it, I packed you guys some weapons in the chest behind the chair. So, yeah, all you need to do...is basically make sure that the Animotronics...FRICKIN STAY IN PLACE! So...Oh yeah! YOU NEED TO BE SERIOUSLY CAREFUL! Ok, let's all just calm down..Still, you can call me back for tips on the night, remember, I worked there before you, so you just need to, uh... Oh yeah, we just added 2 new animotronics last week, they're basically like Foxy, they're in submittion mode, but they still walk around, I'll tell you their names... TJ the T-Rex, and Bill the Bull, yeah...the boss frickin made the names, so, oh yeah, my favorite out of them is...Oh yeah, Foxy! :), When I was a kid, he used to always frickin give me one of Chica's cupcakes, until this Purple guy came out of no where, I already know the Phone guy who helped me out is the Purple guy, oh yeah, still. You need to be very, very, VERY careful, you know why? TJ is a charger, just like Foxy when he runs down the halls. Luckily Bill is just a walker, so he stops for the camera, but like Freddy, he hides behind your chair until you close both doors, so immediately close your doors if he leaves the Prize Room, oh yeah, we were able to fix up the toy animotronics and Mangle, but for some reason, the Manager wanted to bring the Balloon Boy. Just remember, the Manager is a demon, so don't forget that, well chow for now, remember call me back for tips." He then hang up, "I know the Phone guy is evil, Phone guy from the Prequel game : Five Nights at Freddy's 2 was the Purple Man. The Phone guy from the first game was frickin Freddy, this Phone guy has to be an Animotronic of some kind." I explained to Carl, "BILL MOVED!" Carl yelled, I then closed the Doors in Sonic the Hedgehog speed! "BILL IS HIDING BEHIND THE CHAIR, BRO! MAGIC POWERS : BRING SONIC THE HEDGEHOG NOW!" My magic went wrong, instead of Sonic, it brang the R+V Group, "O_O" Carl has never heard of R+V, I then pulled Moka's Rosary off, I then pulled out my swords and slashed all over Bill to get him back in place. As me and Moka were fighting the Fat Animotronics, TJ and Foxy were running down the hall, in a race to see who will catch the night guards first, me and Moka did the kick she always does, "KNOW YO' PLACE!" I yelled, I then gave Freddy a spanken, as I was doing that, I then broke Freddy's Exo spine. "WHO'S NEXT?!" I yelled, then the clock on the Camera IPAD said 5:59-6:00, "YES! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!" I yelled, Gin and I did a victory dance in the background, he just did a basic, I did the ROBOTIC DANCE OF VIC-TORY!

* * *

><p>I took the rest of the day, away from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Parlor. I was at a party, I then shot an evil dude in the leg and drove off, I then elbowed somebody in the face. Carl was the guy I elbowed in the face, "DARN NABIT! GET THE HEY OVER HERE!" Carl yelled chasing me, "NO! YOUR WAY TOO FAT, CARL!" I yelled back at him jokingly. I then flew on an airplane to just get away from him, he was too much, I was just chilling on D Island, I then saw Dead people, "OH GOD, DEAD ISLAND! BUT IT SAID D ISLAND!" I yelled, I then killed through the Zombies. I took a flight home, it was almost the next day at the night shift, Moka back at Youkai Academy was scared to take the job, but Inner Moka was frickin ready for it. Gin actually got really scared about it, I was ready for it, but Carl was just peeing through his pants. "STOP PEEING! WE GOT SOME BUTTS TO KICK!" I yelled, we then went to the Pizza Parlor of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM, I then jumped over the sign and stayed up and on the roof, I then noticed Golden Freddy, I was ready, <strong>Taco Ready! <strong>I then threw Tacos at him, I shape shifted into Death from Darksiders 2 and stabbed him with his scythes, I then changed into Iron Man and blasted him up, then into Hulk and smashed him back, I then changed into _even Goku_. I used the Kamehameha wave to blast him in the face, Golden Freddy then turned giant and smashed his hand on the roof, I was blown into the door that leads to the roof, I then got up. Golden Freddy then shot a lazer in my face, it was big, and fat! I then blocked it with my swords, I then shape shifted into Ryu and hadokened into the Lazer. I was lucky to hit the eye of the Golden bear, inside the Building, Inner Moka and Auno (Ghoul Form) was taking down the Animotronics, both Moka and I were about to kick into the animotronic we were currently fighting, "KNOW...YO...PLACE!" I yelled as I kicked into the chest of Golden Freddy and Moka kicked into the face of Freddy. We both defeated our enemies and walked away in awesome style, I then sat down in a chair, the day was already over, I just came for Pizza, and then Golden Freddy came. The others game to get more help on the night, I just came for the AWESOME AWESOME PIZZA!


End file.
